


"Dance With Me"

by EtoileVoidGalaxia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Gen, I say enemeies to lovers but it could be enemies to friends with a lot of banter, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, You're dancing with your enemy, it's that kinda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoileVoidGalaxia/pseuds/EtoileVoidGalaxia
Summary: Megatron makes an absurd request, as if his presence in your cell aboard the Nemesis isn't already absurd enough. You do not grace him with a reply to his request, but as he holds you in his arms you find yourself thinking of every little thing except fighting back against him.
Relationships: Megatron/Reader
Kudos: 36





	"Dance With Me"

You stared at Megatron, confusion clear as day on your face. He kept his gaze level with yours arching a brow as you still had yet to accept his outstretched hand. Was that a joke? Surely he had to be joking.

"Is that…" you hesitated, "an order?"

"Will it make you dance with me?"

You didn't grace the question with an answer and instead turned your attention elsewhere. A song crackled overhead from some unknown speaker and sounded like an awful radio. You thought it was some sort of taunt or some background music made to bolster Megatron's ego as he graced you in your cell.

"Why."

His face fell at that the flash of shark like denta promptly tucked away, while he raised a brow. No, he didn’t' need to grace you with an explanation. For all he cared he could kill you here and now if you didn't go along with his whims, not to say that you wouldn't fight him every step of the way.

"Despite my surroundings and my popularized history as a gladiator, I am a mech of poetry." His denta reappeared, glittering in a smirk that urged you, if you were less sensible, to punch him in the face. Your hand was stolen from your side and held in his cold claws used to hold you in place as he leaned in towards you. "A dance with the enemy is something very poetic, wouldn't you agree?"

He pulled you close the hand enclosed in his lifted into the air while his other hand wrapped around your waist. Your free hand fluttered around you for a few moments before you caved and rested your hand on his shoulder in the gaps between the shoulder spikes of his armour. Rather than close to his neck.

The music became louder, turned up by some unfortunate 'con torn from his work to indulge his master's musical desires. You wondered who it could be—anything to distract from your current predicament—Starscream perhaps? Or maybe Knockout. A Vehicon could easily have been dragged aside from charting important routes of the nemesis to fiddle around with a human radio.

"Something interesting on your mind?" He took a step to the side, a waltz befitting of the almost chilling orchestral music playing.

"Nothing you need to know." your replied curtly, eyes lowered in a hopefully graceful manner as you checked your footsteps with his.

His hand curled around your chin, talons that could easily kill you resting right by your neck, yet he used it to so very delicately lift your lowered head. "Eyes on me." he commanded.

You scowled inwardly at how quickly you were to obey as a shiver trailed your spine, and you fought to keep it inward, but your body was betraying you with every thrum of your heart. He grinned, pleased at your compliance. As if to reward you, he stroked his hand against your cheek, before it returned to your waist. Trailing gentle touches along the seconds long journey there.

You kept your eyes on him for the rest of the waltz, lasted out in silence if not for the music— and if not for your eyes. Not a word was spoken as you spun around the cell, yet an entire conversation passed between his optics and your eyes. The entire time, he repeated the same request, the same demand.

"Join Me."  
  
And every time you lied, you swore his grin grew.

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make Megatron more villainous than I actually see him for this? Yes. Do I regret it? Kinda. Am I beginning to feel the tendrils of affection? Yes. Is this a whole enemies to lovers thing? YES
> 
> I don’t actually know why I chose Megatron for this, I don't usually write for him, but I did, so have fun with it.


End file.
